Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to support and increase the diversified functions of the mobile terminal, it may be considered to improve a structural part and/or a software part of the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal may receive a phone number of a sender from a base station and output the received phone number to a user when receiving a call signal. The user may determine whether to answer to the call signal by identifying the phone number of the sender, which is output through a display of the mobile terminal. In this way, if the call signal is received, since the user should identify information output through the display to identify the sender, a problem occurs in that the user cannot identify the sender without looking at the display of the mobile terminal. Therefore, studies for improving this problem will be required.